A promise is a promise
by Anime chrisy
Summary: ..Heero stood in utter shock. She was dead, he saw her die. ! Now that Heero has found his old partner..can he protect Relena the way he once did? Or wil his old memories resurface causng him to forget Relena..? rnHeero Relena? you decide later on. R
1. A Wound For Love?

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Wing in anyway..(cuz if i did i wouldnt be writing these fics..i would be living it up.)... enjoy my story..its my first fic so sorry if its a little...weird... and rev plz. The icy water fell harshly on to the dark cement, flooding the cracks and turning the streets slippery as winter ice. A lonesome mysterious figure staggered from street to street. As he passed a laminated streetlamp, a single ray of golden light illuminated his pale body. A gash was formed at his right temple, bleeding steadily. The worn out boy clutched his jacket, covering the right side of his chest. A thick burgundy substance poured continually from his wounded chest. As he limped weakly on the sidewalk and looked back over his shaky shoulder, he swayed. There was a bloody trail that formed three miles before, meaning he had lost plenty of blood. He struggled to continue. He had to complete his mission, he couldn't stop now. He focused his gaze up ahead and started to walk slowly. He walked another half mile then stopped. A sharp pain erupted from his chest, knocking his breath away. As he struggled to walk, the pain refused to give- in and forced him to his knees. He shuddered as the stinging pain burned his body. His vision started to blur and he swayed, he had to finish this mission... but he didn't know if he -before he could finish his thought, he hit the cement with a light thud, and went limp.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Disclaimer: i now it a little outta place but this is only my first chapter..of many!...well i dont know exactly but dont forget me!Please review.im poor and tired.make my day ... 


	2. A Day Of Rest

Disclaimer: haven't I told you? IM POOR AND TIRED! I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ 2. A Day to Rest  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. The room was fairly large. A clear crystal window shaped in a semi circle was extended to the ceiling of the room. A thin silk, sapphire curtain with petite diamonds was placed over the window. And as the sunset shown through, pale light spilled over the room.  
  
There was a sturdy wooden desk in the far corner with a light and a laptop, and a small dark nigh table made with elegant curves was on his right side.  
  
"Heero," a familiar voice said  
  
He had not noticed the figure sitting on the edge of his bed. " Relena?" He faced he rather confused.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked him worried. 'What am I saying of course his is not. He is in pain.'  
  
"How long have I been out?" Heero asked ignoring her question.  
  
"Well, we found you on Sunday and today is a Tuesday so..." she said thinking. "The day before yesterday." Relena said in a casual tone.  
  
'Out that long,' Heero thought gazing absently at his bare chest. That's when he noticed stitches on his left wounded side. His wound had healed barely.  
  
"Who stitched me?" He asked tiredly.  
  
Relena hesitated for a moment than spoke. "We took you to the hospital immediately after we found you, the sergeants stitched you up and you rested there until yesterday evening. You were just moved here recently."  
  
She didn't even need to look up to know he was glaring at her. 'Why does he hate doctors...' Then she replied sadly. "You were bleeding Heero, a lot. We don't have the supplies or skills needed to revive you. You understand?" she asked solemnly.  
  
"Hn" He said and closed his eyes deep in thought.  
  
Relena's gaze fell on to his forehead. Thin white sterile bandages were wrapped neatly around his head. But now they had became loose and full of blood. With locks of chocolate coloured hair sticking through the openings. 'So his cut reopened' Relena thought worried. ' I better get some clean bandage stripes' she thought and started to rise from the edge of the comfy bed.  
  
Heero could feel her light figure rise and lightly leave the bedside. He could hear her stroll subtly across the wooden floorboards. Then the movement stopped for a moment. "Heero?" she asked  
  
"Hn," he responded still eyes closed but listening strongly.  
  
"Uh... please get better," she said and quickly strolled out of the room blushing.  
  
For a moment after opening his eyes he stared at the doorway. "I will," he said in a quiet whisper. "Don't worry."  
  
He looked at his watch that laid on the night table. It read 10:13 pm.  
  
' Being here has delayed my mission. I better leave now,' Herro thought to himself.  
  
He reluctantly slid his legs to the edge of the bed. The same place where Relena moments ago sat. He let his legs dangle of the edging of the bed. Ignoring the pain in his chest, he pushed himself upwards. Waiting for his vision to clear before leaving.  
  
Relena was a few rooms down the beautiful hall carrying the gauze in her arms. Counting the tiles for no reason at all. As she turned into his room, she froze. Fear captured her heart and she nearly dropped the bandages in shock. "Heero!" she screamed loudly.  
  
He swayed backwards for a moment, swirls blinding his vision and than he came tumbling down. Relena dropped the wrapping and ran towards him. As he fell onto her, she extended her arms and wrapped them around his burning back. Letting his head fall limply on her shoulder. As she struggled to hold his weight, she could feel his heart beat slowly. Relena began to blush, taking in his scent.  
  
She quickly realized what had happened and started to call for help. Heero's weight was making her fragile body ache badly. "Help!" She called out over and over again. The next moment someone was next to her.  
  
"Quatra?" Se asked surprised looking at him. "What are you doing here? Oh never mind help me put Heero on the bed will you."  
  
"Yeah sure!" He said now worried and lifted Heero's legs and Relena carried his body. Within the minute, he was placed safely on the wooden framed bed with silk covers pulled over him.  
  
"Do you know what happened to him, Relena?"  
  
"No, I was...I was just getting the bandages and when I returned, he was unconscious." Relena mumbled sadly.  
  
"Okay, don't worry Relena," Quatra said calmly " Heero's strong, he will get better. Pulling her into a light hug.  
  
"Thank you, Quatra," Relena murmured and left the embrace picking up the bandages left on the ground.  
  
She walked over to Heero, brushing by Quatra and kneed next to the bed.  
  
Relena started to unwrap the bandages on his forehead carefully when she noticed something. His face soaked in sweat and the bandages were extremely hot. 'He's burning!' She finished unraveling the stripes and brushed chocolate locks out of his eyes placing her palm against his skin.  
  
"Quatra, he has a fever," she said worried.  
  
"Are you sure?" He said and walked up to Relena.  
  
"Yes, yes!" Relena said annoyed.  
  
"Go and get a damp cloth, please."  
  
"Sure,"  
  
' Heero why? Why did you do it?' She thought to herself  
  
"Relena," Quatra said.  
  
"Huh?" Relena snapped back to reality. "Yeah, thanks" She pressed the damp towel against his head. Relena just silently stared at him.  
  
"Relena, It late you should get some sleep," Quatra said encouragingly.  
  
'Quatra has came all this way to see me and Heero.'  
  
"Quatra, why don't you stay here for the night. I have a guest room downstairs on the main floor."  
  
"I don't know I wouldn't want to be of any bother." Quatra said uncertain.  
  
"Please."  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
"It's the third door on the left." She said. "And Quatra, thank you for coming."  
  
"Now problem, seeya tomorrow morning." He said lazily and stated to turn.  
  
"Goodnight, Quatra and turn the light off, please."  
  
Relena glanced at the table clock. It now read 11:52. She rested her arms on the edge of his bed and leaned her head against her arms. Studying his features in the darkness. Within an hour she fell into an uncomfortable sleep.  
  
Heero woke up feeling his stomach clench up. The time read 4:27A.M. He lazily looked around and saw a small silhouette on his bedside. He sat up to get a closer look. Instead a dark blob fell of his head. ' What the?' Heero looked down and realized the blob was actually a rolled up towel. He set it on the night table and leaned against the sturdy bed board. And as he tried fight of the darkness, he was rewarded by falling into a light sleep.  
  
He woke up three hours later, restless and sore. She was still asleep. He tried to get up of bed, but to no use. He woke her up as he struggled out of the sheets. 'Dame sheets.' Heero stopped and laid his back against the backboard in defeat.  
  
Relena yawned loudly, and rubbed her weary eyes. "Heero?" she mumbled looked upwards at the bed. That was when she noticed she ws practically all over the bed. Blushing lightly she lazily stood up. Unfortunately tripping over her dress and came tumbling onto the bed across Heero's legs.  
  
She looked up murmuring a string of words when she realized he was there, lying back first on the bed backboard. Heero's dark eyes were open, eyebrow raised. She looked at him for a moment, her heart skipping a beat. 'Okay...now what?' she thought blushing madly. Relena quickly rushed back to her feet and straightened herself.  
  
"Err-how are you feeling," she asked trying to ignore what just happened.  
  
"Fine," He said in his normal emotionless voice.  
  
Before she could say another word, a small growling sound was heard. She looked at Heero, then his stomach. 'He hasn't eaten anything in a long time, he must be hungry.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Au...I'll go and get some breakfast. You haven't eaten anything in a while."  
  
Before Heero could respond, she was already entering the hall. He looked at the empty doorway quizzically before shaking his head with a slight smile on his face.  
  
Quatra was next to walk in with a big grin plastered across his face.  
  
"Hi Heero," he pleasantly said  
  
"Hn"  
  
He walked closer to the bed. "So, watsup?"  
  
Quatra couldn't miss the flash of anger in his eyes.  
  
Heero grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"I have been stuck here doing nothing but sleeping." He said emotionlessly. "I can;t leave here until princess thinks I'm healthy again. Get me out," he said in his same tone  
  
Quatra tried not to laugh at his last statement. He could tell Heero was desperate to be up and working.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to Relena." He said amused.  
  
Heero let him go and started to eat the delicious food a maid brought in moments ago. He was grateful for the food. Heero felt as if he hadn't ate for a year.  
  
As Quatra walked out of his room, he made a mental note to himself about Heero's strength. His movements were sluggish and weary. He could of broke out of Heero's grip easily, but thought it would be more amusing to stay.  
  
As he walked to the stairs he came across Relena's room. He knocked and said "Its Quatra." He heard a muffled voice say come in.  
  
Relena's room was huge. The walls were painted violate. There were pictures of family and friends lying on expensive cheery-birch dressers, tables and the nightstand. Relena was sitting at her desk organizing her paperwork. She never did like study rooms, Relena always worked best in her own room.  
  
"Hi" Quatra said. "Did I interrupt?"  
  
"No, not at all," she said quite happy.  
  
"About Heero..."  
  
"Yes" Relena said and turned to face him.  
  
"Um, he wants to go back to work," he said knowing her answer.  
  
"No, well not yet anyway. He has to fully heal"  
  
Quatra thought what Heero would say if he found out Relena said no. "But he has no fever, and his wounds are healing."  
  
"I'm sorry Quatra, but I don't want him to start working now." She saw his confused looked then answered. "I don't want him to get hurt again because of me."  
  
"What?" Quatra asked now just lost.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Maybe you should tell me what happened on Sunday," he said lightly.  
  
"Sit down Quatra, please," she said motioning to an empty chair across from her.  
  
"Okay," She said taking a deep breath. "It was Sunday..."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Disclaimer: Sorry for the wait I had a mild case of "Writers brain blockage" I had no ideas. Anyway this is chapter 2. Of ...unknown... (Remember I'm poor so please review) CHEERS 


End file.
